


Clothes shopping

by fuckedupasusual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Mild Fluff, Team Free Will 2.0, destiel hinted, innocent fun, rhonda hurley's panties make an appearance, this was not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedupasusual/pseuds/fuckedupasusual
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 has a day off and decides to get Jack some new clothes.





	Clothes shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ff I have written in English (which is not my native language) and also the ff I have written in YEARS. This was not beta read by anyone because I felt too anxious to ask anyone haha. I feel a bit rusty when it comes to writing but I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless.

Sam and Dean were standing around the clothes rack. Jack took forever in the changing room. 

“Dude, come on. Wrap it up in there, will you?” Dean yelled out. 

The Nougat Boy stepped out in the most hipster-eske outfit you could imagine: rolled up jeans, woolen sweater, Nike Hightops. 

“No.” Dean said, shaking his head. 

“What? I think he looks…cool” Sam said in an admiring tone. 

“Yeah, you’d probably say that. You wore ill-fitting jeans for most of your adulthood. Looking at you gave me eye pain.” 

“You don’t think I look good?” 

Jack had a pained look in his eyes. He was just trying his best, you know? He wanted to impress his stepdad and cool uncle. 

Dean smelled his chance. He had been trying to take Cas clothes shopping for centuries (although he kind of digged the trenchcoat look but he’d never admit it). Cas had always refused but with Jack? He could go places! 

“No no, it isn’t that your outfit looks bad… It’s just… this isn’t you, you know? Don’t try and copy the magazine covers. Pick something YOU would love to wear.” 

Jack looked down to his feet. This was definitely NOT how he felt on a daily basis. But what DID he feel like wearing? 

Sensing the kid was about to feel overwhelmed, Dean rushed to his aid. 

“Okay, so with clothes it’s like this: You wanna pick an outfit that you feel comfortable in. Clothes are like your second skin. They tell people something about you.” 

He paused. It was true what he said. But there was something else to clothing. 

“You might also wanna get something that… tells your deepest secrets. Something you would only admit to yourself. That you can wear when nobody’s home…” 

Sam gave him one of his “what the…?”-looks but Dean didn’t register because he focused VERY hard on not looking anywhere else but Jack right now. 

“I don’t understand” he said in his very Jack nature. 

Dean sighed, shoulders dropping. He had kind of known this was coming. Why did he even say those words. 

Sam was all anticipation now. He had never given clothing much thought. You had to wear them, end of story. But his brother was going all meta now. Were there things he didn’t know about the guy he spent all his life with? This was getting rather interesting.   
Dean had the choice between sublimation, deflecting or go all in.   
What the hell, he thought to himself. 

“Okay, so…” He cleared his throat. 

“You know how Cas wears his trenchcoat look like… always. And Sam wears… this…” He gesticulated down Sam’s “eh” kind of look. “And I mostly wear flannel and like three layers of clothes… Well that is our daily look. This is us on a first look” 

“Why the layers?” Jack interrupted. 

“Layers of character, you know… Not feeling too exposed out there” Dean said, shifting visibly uncomfortable now. This was getting way too deep for his taste. 

“Okay, I get that. But what about those hidden secrets? I don’t get what I wouldn’t want people to know about me” 

Jack was a confused puppy and the adorableness of it all got the better of Dean. 

“Look, come with me” He waved Jack over. 

They walked away from the flannels towards the women’s department. 

“Uh, Dean?” Sam asked, not entirely sure of what was about to follow. 

“Yeah yeah, trust me on this.” 

They reached the aisle with the prom dresses. 

“So… look. Sometimes, you might feel like… mh oh hey this is a nice piece of fabric… but you won’t let yourself admit that. But you know, the thoughts are still there. Then, when nobody looks, you snatch that red prom dress, hide in the cabinet and try it on. Just to see how it feels on your skin, you know? And… if you really REALLY like it… you take it with you to the counter and tell the person there that it’s for your girlfriend and that you are really excited for her big night”   
Dean’s cheeks were representing the colour of said prom dress now. Sam cleared his throat. He wasn’t sure if this was a territory he was supposed or even wanted to enter. 

“I think I get it now!” Jack said enthusiastically. 

Dean sighed with relief. Please, no further questions, please. 

Long story short, they left the store with what seemed like a very upgraded version of “Cas clothes” but also a pair of peach coloured bikini bottoms with a unicorn printed on the crotch because they made Jack feel “like a creature from another dimension” and none of the boys wanted to argue that (and Dean secretly hoped he had found a cosplay pal).   
Back at the bunker, everyone was going to their rooms to be for themselves for a good ten minutes. But it was approaching dinner time, so Dean took his “five minutes off” in the kitchen to fix up some burgers while Sam and Jack waited in the war room.   
Sam had his laptop out and Jack was watching his every move with curiosity. Which got Sam a tad nervous eventually. 

“Ugh, hey Jack…. I know you are all caught up with humanity’s history but… did you ever got into the history of video games? It’s kind of amazing” 

Sam had his “if you don’t get how this is awesome, then you suck”-look. 

Jack tilted his head. He had clearly skipped this part but he was eager to learn. 

“No, what do you mean?” 

Sam gestured for him to come over to his side. He opened a tab on his browser that viewed a site where you could play old (long forgotten but also still loved) video games. 

“Okay, so get this. It’s a game called Space Invaders where you are in this tiny spaceship and have to keep fighting off the bad dudes that are trying to invade the earth” 

Jack was all over it and kept highscoring until Dean entered the room with dinner plates in his hands. They all enjoyed their burgers and the unicorn themed ice cream dessert that Dean had made because he had felt in the mood for it.


End file.
